A Cinderella Story
by Mikogirl89
Summary: After Kagome's father dies and she is left to live with her mean stepmother, Yura and her two daughters,Kagome is treated cruely and loses hope for a happily, ever after. After meeting a guy on a chatroom named Hanyou can she regain her happily, ever afte


Hello everyone! I'm a new author at and this is my first story. I hope you all like it. It is a modern Cinderella story and is based on the movie Cinderella Story. Just to let you all know this is a Inu/Kag fan fiction because I just adore this couple. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Title: A Cinderella Story

Author: Mikogirl89

Chapter: One

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

'Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, lived a beautiful little girl and her widowed father.

Okay. So it wasn't that long ago and it wasn't really a faraway kingdom. It was the San Fernando Valley and it looked far away because you could barely see it through all the smog.

But to me growing up, the Valley was my kingdom. I was my dad's best friend and he was mine. Being raised by a man put me behind in the makeup and fashion departments but I never felt like I missed out on anything.

I was the luckiest girl in the world.

My dad owned the coolest diner and I loved hanging out there. Diet was a four-letter word and grease came at no additional charge. At Ranma's everyone felt like family.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Snapping out of her daydream, nine year old Kagome looked up and saw the most delicious looking cake. It was big and round and had pink icing all over it. The top said "Happy Birthday Kagome" in big blue icing with a big nine in the middle.

Her father, Ranma, kneeled down to her size and said " Make a wish, Princess".

'What did I need to make a wish for? I had amazing friends and the coolest dad. But I guess my dad thought I needed one more thing: Yura. As if going in slow motion, my dad caught this evil looking woman in his hands before she fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said in the most sugary-coated voice. "Oh it's okay" my dad said as if in a hypnotized state.

'Then before I knew it we were in City Hall and my dad and Yura were getting married. Along with my new stepmother came her twin daughters. Kagura and Kanna. My alter-ego stepsisters. But as long as my dad was happy so was I.'

'We were going to be one big happy family.' Kagome and her new 'family' gathered together for a family photo but at the last moment, Yura dropped her bouqet of flowers and Kagome bent down to pick it up just as the camera flash went off. Kagome got up and realized her mistake. 'Oh my gosh, that witch!' Yura smiled an evil smile at Kagome and said "One's enough".

'Unfortunately, this was no fairytale.'

* * *

"And he took her hand and kissed her. Then he swooped her upon his horse and the beautiful princess and handsome prince rode off to his castle where they lived happily ever after" Ranma closed the fairytale book and looked down at his daughter. "Dad, do fairytales come true?" Ranma pondered this for a moment then looked down at Kagome and said " Well no, but dreams come true." Kagome thought for a second and said "Do you have a dream dad?"

"Yeah. My dream is that you grow up and go to college. And then maybe someday, you'll build your own castle." Kagome smiled at him and said "Where do princesses go to college?"

Ranma looked nervous for a moment and said "Uh…they go where the princes go. They go to Princeton. But Kagome you know, fairytales aren't all just about finding handsome princes. They are about fulfilling your dreams. And about standing up for what you believe in. It's just like I always say, "Never let the fear of striking out…

"Keep you from playing the game" Kagome finished for him.

"Right. Just remember if you look carefully, this book contains important things that you may need to know later in life." As he kissed Kagome on the forehead, Kagome noticed that the snow globe on her desk was shaking. Suddenly, the whole bed was shaking and the lights were flashing on and off.

Ranma looked down at Kagome with fear in his eyes and said "Earthquake!" Then Kagome and Ranma heard Yura yelling "Help, help!" Kagome looked at her father and yelled "Don't go!" Ranma looked at Kagome with a scared stare and said "I'll be right back"

'My kingdom came crumbling down the day the North Bridge earthquake struck the valley. I lost my best friend that day. And from then on, the only fairytales in my life were the ones I read about in books. Since my father didn't leave a will, my stepmother got everything. The house, the diner. And to her dismay, me.

* * *

Okay, I hoped you all like Chapter One! Please give me your opinion of it and review. I don't need good reviews, just to know what I should fix. Thanks! 


End file.
